1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of crossbows and more particularly, to a novel crossbow of the pistol type having a foldable bow portion and a sighting means as well as a trigger safety lock mechanism.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Crossbow devices have been used in the past which have rigidly mounted a crossbow on the end of the stock which incorporates a trigger mechanism for releasing a taut bow string so as to shoot an arrow therefrom. Because the crossbow is rigidly fixed to the stock, the device is cumbersome and awkward to carry since the crossbow must of necessity be arranged substantially normal to the stock on which it is secured. Thus, the overall configuration of the device is T-shaped and the ends of the bow have a tendancy to interfere with the legs or other parts of the users body when the user is carrying or transporting the device from one place to another while holding the device in a state of readiness.
Also, difficulties have been encountered with conventional crossbow devices since trigger mechanisms are employed and seldom are safety locks used to prevent a misfire of the trigger mechanism. Also, it is difficult to aim a crossbow since the archer's or user's hand is in the way as the fingers grip the release or trigger mechanism. Even when pistol type crossbows are employed, the pull-back or cocking mechanism is generally an obstruction to the archer's or user's sighting vision.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a novel crossbow device which may be conveniently carried by the archer and which includes a suitable trigger safety guard mechanism as well as a useable sighting means for aiming the shooting of arrows.